A Little Respect
by viktor jos krum
Summary: NO HAY CAPITULO, fue Mi error al publicarlo en este fic jejeje el capitulo esta en ERES MAS. gracias y disculpen
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER CAPITULO

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos fabulosos personajes son míos! Son de mi gran amiga J.k Rowling.

Y obviamente esto es sin fines de Lucros, créanme cuando termine la gente terminare con la misma cantidad de dinero con la que comencé.

**A Little Respect.**

"_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"_

_**Jacinto Benavente**__1866-1954. Escritor español_

PRIMER CAPITULO.

EN EL TREN.

Draco Malfoy caminaba algo pensativo por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts preguntándose donde estarían el trió de oro junto con Lunática y la Weasley.

-¡Draco! – el rubio volteo lentamente y miro a la propietaria de esa voz.

-Hola Pansy… -El rubio no tuvo tiempo de terminar su saludo ya que la chica corrió desde el otro lado del pasillo y se le lanzo encima, resultado: Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo con una Pansy muy entusiasmada encima de él.

-¡Pansy! – gritó el rubio intentando quitársela de encima, pues todos los alumnos que encontraban en las cabinas cercanas abrían las puertas de sus compartimientos para ver el porque de tanto ruido. Y como si el destino así lo quisiera, justo en la cabina que estaba justo detrás de ellos se encontraban los Gryffindor de oro del colegio y… con ellos Hermione.

-¿Ustedes que ven? – preguntó altanera Pansy mientras se acomodaba la falda y se quitaba de encima de Draco.

El blondo se levantó y miró a Hermione apenado, la castaña estaba con el ceño increíblemente fruncido y miraba a Pansy con la cara mas homicida que poseía.

-Draquis dile a estos que se vallan- pidió Pansy mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana para ver si se veía bien, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de asesina en serie que tenia cierta castaña.

Draco miró con aprensión a los Gryffindor y a Luna que andaba con ellos.

-Entremos – propuso Harry mirando la cara de Draco e intentado evitar que expulsaran a Hermione por asesinato ya que sujetaba su varita muy fuertemente como si fuera a usarla en cualquier momento en contra de cierta pelinegra.

Draco respiró hondo, para variar una vez mas llego Potter para salvar la situación. Tomó el brazo de Pansy y dijo – Pansy, vámonos a buscar a Blaise.

Hermione con cara de enojo tomó asiento junto a la ventana.

-Estúpida Parkinson – murmuró enfurruñada. Luna sonrió como siempre enigmática, mientras sacaba una caja de su maleta y tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña.

- Ya no le prestes atención, tu sabes que ella no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre Draco y tu- razonó la rubia mientras sacaba su pluma favorita (amarilla con motas moradas) un tintero y un pergamino.

Hermione suspiró -¿y tu crees que eso cambiaría algo? – preguntó mirando a la Ravenclaw esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo porque la chica estaba concentrada escribiendo una carta.

-¿Para quién es la carta? – preguntó Herms mirando curiosa sobre el hombro de Luna.

La chica dobló el pergamino y miro a la castaña.

-Para Alejandro – contestó - es que le dije que le escribiría cuando estuviera en el tren- puntualizó terminando de doblar el pergamino.

La castaña sonrió, Luna se escribió todo el resto del verano con su amigo del campamento.

-¿Harry sería mucha molestia si te pido que me prestes a Hedwig? – le preguntó la rubia a su pelinegro amigo.

El ojiverde la miro y sonrió. - Claro que no es molestia – Luna le sonrió a su amigo, se levantó y fue hacia la jaula del animal para enviar su carta.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny? – preguntó Ron observando que su hermana hace rato que se había ido y no regresaba.

- No lo sé - mintió Hermione. Pero bien sabían Luna y ella que la pelirroja andaba con Blaise.

…………………………………….??:.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer esto - murmuró Blaise besando a Ginny en los labios.

La susodicha sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su "novio" pues ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, al igual que Draco y Hermione, ya que luego de todo lo que había pasado en las vacaciones era inevitable seguir con eso que había surgido.

-Sabes es mejor que salgamos, Ron debe andar preguntándose donde estoy – dijo Ginny y se alejó de Blaise. Depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de el moreno – cuídate, salgo yo primero –

Blaise quedó descolocado, esa chica si que sabía cortar el ambiente. Ginny salió muy discretamente del baño del tren y se fue como si nada hubiese pasado hacia la cabina donde estaban sus amigos.

Unos minutos después salió un Blaise muy cabreado caminando en dirección contraria.

--''''''''''''''''--

-Bueno Luna… eso es lo que me pasa estoy frustrada… - concluyó Hermione su historia. La Ravenclaw tuvo que escuchar (casi a la fuerza) la historia de la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts acerca de cómo recibió solo dos cartas de Draco -Puedes creerlo solo dos cartas Luna, en todo lo que restó de vacaciones luego del campamento solo dos cartas. Para completar me pide que sea su novia y al día siguiente se va! y cuando llego al estúpido tren lo encuentro con la zorra de Parkinson! ¿Contéstame Luna que hago? – Luna miraba a Hermione que tenía cara de psicópata, hablaba con desesperación y estaba mas despeinada de lo normal.

- Pues no… he… como…- Luna no encontraba que decir, ella no tenía mucho conocimiento en la materia amorosa. Solo se había enamorado una vez y todo había terminado catastrófico.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a comenzar a gritar como loca el porque los hombres son unos idiotas, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a una Ginny Weasley muy radiante y detrás otra persona.

-Hola, ¿adivinen a quien me encontré cuando caminaba hacia acá? – se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a Colin Creeve, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Colin!- Luna brinco de su asiento aliviada, no sabía si por librarse de Hermione o por ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Amiga!- el muchacho abrazó a Luna, mientras Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas algo divertidos e incómodos. Ambos chicos sabían de las tendencias sexuales de Colin, no es que lo repudiaran, al contrario lo trataban bien, pero igual a veces era un poco incomodo. Harry suponía que todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a él.

-Luna, ¿será que podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto Colin mirando a los demás del compartimiento.

- Claro – Contestó Luna que tomó la mano de Colin y se disculpo con los Gry.

………………………………………………….(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))………………………………………

-Blaisin! – el moreno fue recibido por un gran abrazo de Pansy- te extrañé – dijo la chica con emoción

Blaise correspondió el abrazo con algo de dificultad, ambos tomaron asiento junto con Draco.

-¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- pregunto divertida la chica.

- Estuvieron buenas, aunque no tanto como las tuyas – reconoció Blaise señalando los senos de su amiga.

-ja ja ja- rió con sarcasmo Pansy cubriéndose con su suéter – se llama desarrollo idiota- le espetó.

- Ya no comiencen a pelear- intervino Draco, - por cierto Pansy ve a saludar a las tontas amigas tuyas antes que inventen la excusa de venir a saludarte a ti, solo para vernos a Blaise y a mi- dijo con tono algo creído el rubio.

Pansy lo miro fastidiada – esta bien… -

La pelinegra se levantó y se fue caminando al compartimiento del SlyGirls ya que así se hacían llamar Pansy y sus amigas, no era algo nuevo ni inventado por ellas, cada casa tenia un teen Girls, las GryGirls, las RavenGirls y las HuffGirls.

Obviamente las mejores eran las SlyGirls. Pero había que reconocer que esas condenadas GryGirls se jugaban bien sus cartas. Y es que durante todo el año había "ciertos" concursos que realizaban entre cada teen, supuestamente para "fomentar" la hermandad entre las chicas de las diferentes casas. En realidad a veces si servía, pues ella se llevaba bien con Padma Patil una de las gemelas, que estaba en las Raven, aunque no pasaba a la Lavender de las Gry. Pero que remedio, también le caía súper bien Hanna de Huff pero detestaba a Ginny Weasley. Y así iban cada una tenía sus amigas y sus enemigas. Pero esas pequeñas competencias hacían como que limaran asperezas entre ellas.

Pansy pasó justo al frente de el compartimientos de los Gry y escucho al Weasley peleando con la Granger.

¡Hermione dime quien es tu novio!- gritaba Ron ya de mal humor.

-¡Ronald no seas tan metiche! – grito Hermione ya de mal humor.

"La Granger tiene novio" pensó Pansy "esto suena interesante" lo comentaría con las SlyGirls, desde luego había una regla de no meterse con las otras Girls de las otras casas, todo se solucionaba dentro de las competencias, la cuestión estaba en que Hermione no pertenecía al Gry Girls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Cómo va todo con Gran…- comenzó a preguntar Blaise, pero Draco le interrumpió.

-No digas su nombre o apellido, recuerda que todo lo escuchan- Blaise suspiró.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo te va con ELLA?-

-No lo sé… No he podido hablar con ella, solo le pude escribir dos cartas escondido de mis papás, y obviamente ella no me podía contestar – Draco se recostó de la butaca y suspiró.

-Bueno yo ya vi a Ginny – confesó con una sonrisa Blaise. Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos, no era como para que se lo restregara en la cara Además no sabía por que había algo en la pelirroja que a Draco nunca le terminó de cuadrar.

-¡Bueno! Deja el mal humor, aquí tu amigo Blaise te va ayudar – dijo el moreno mirando a su malhumorado amigo.

Draco no le dio tiempo de preguntar, porque Blaise ya había salido del compartimiento sin decir mas dejándolo solo.

………………………………………………………….&/

-Colin tengo tanto que contarte – exclamó Luna con emoción cuando por fin encontraron un compartimiento solo.

-Bueno amiga, deberías porque tu ultima carta me dejo intrigado – Luna sonrió y comenzó el relato de sus vacaciones en el campamento.

-¡No! ¿Y volaste en la escoba?- preguntó con cara shokeada Colin. Luna sonrió triunfal "JA! Volé buenísimo" pensó orgullosa.

- ¿ Y ese tal Alejandro?- preguntó Colin desconfiado - ¿te gusta?-

- ¡No! Solo es un buen amigo… nada mas, sabes que yo no puedo amar a mas nadie luego… bueno, de tu sabes – comentó Luna algo triste.

- Ya mi Lunis, no era para que te acordaras de él- dijo Colin y abrazó a Luna por el hombro-Así que es tu nuevo mejor amigo?- pregunto mosqueado.

-¡Claro que No! Tu eres mi amiguito del alma – afirmó Luna abrazándolo.

- Mas te vale…- amenazó Colin riéndose.

Y así los encontró Blaise Zabini cuando abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Qué tu no eras gay?- preguntó de sopetón y sin ningún tipo de tacto al ver a Colin abrazando a Luna.

-Si, ¿Por qué te interesa? – contesto Colin la imprudente pregunta, pero a la vez divertido, porque así aprovecho y miro al Slytherin de pies a cabeza. Blaise miro al suelo incomodo por el escrutinio visual que le realizaba el chico.

-¡Eh Lovegood necesito hablar contigo!- musitó el pelinegro mirando a todos lados menos a Colin.

-Ah… claro ¿Por qué no?- Luna le pidió un segundo a Colin y fue con Blaise.

Ya afuera.

-Lo que te tengo que decir es rápido- comenzó Blaise mirando a ambos lados del pasillo – necesito que saques a Granger del compartimiento donde está, para que pueda hablar con Draco.- le pidió el pelinegro a la rubia.

Luna sonrió, le encantaban esas cosas del amor.

Bueno… ¡pero me deben una!-

Blaise sonrió.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luna entró al compartimiento de los Gryffindor.

-Hermione te necesitan, tu sabes rollos de prefectos- dijo Luna mirando a la castaña. Esta se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Hey pero yo también son prefecto! – exclamo Ron levantándose.

-Si, pero dijeron que llamara a alguien con autoridad – zanjó Luna el tema, dejando a Harry y Ginny riéndose de Ron, quien aun no entendía.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La castaña caminó detrás de Luna por todo el pasillo.

-Herms es en ese compartimiento, suerte – dijo la rubia y se retiró

La castaña entró y no encontró ningún rollo, ni nada, solo a Draco Malfoy mirando seximente por la ventana.

-Herms – dijo este al verla, levantándose al instante.

-¡Ah! ¿eres tu? – dijo ella al verle allí. Obviamente estaba enojada.

NOTAS:

Esto es Rápido, estoy creando una comunidad para contestar los Reviuw. En el siguiente cap colocare el Link. Otra cosa.

He conseguido BETA. Para esta historia, quizás tarde un poquito mas para publicar las actualizaciones pero es para que la historia sea mejor para ustedes.

Por otro lado MI BETA como yo es nueva en esto de ser BETA jejeje. MUCHAS GRACIAS ADELIS.

Así que ambos estamos aprendiendo y haciendo esfuerzos por mejorar.

Cuidenc y gracias.


	2. Cap 2

PRIMER CAPITULO

Capitulo 2.

A que pertenecer?

_-Más vale la pena en el rostro que la mancha en el corazón._

Miguel de Cervantes.

Draco miro a Hermione un par de segundos, la muchacha estaba notablemente molesta, en realidad él lo esperaba, sabía que todo había sido muy rápido luego de que se hicieran novios.

-Hermione yo puedo explicarte todo, solo déjame hablar- comenzó excusarse el rubio.

La castaña suspiró, en realidad estaba furiosa, pero tomo asiento mirándolo con un duro gesto.

-¿Vas a hablar?- preguntó Hermione aun con pose digna en un tono de voz bastante indiferente.

Draco sonrió dudoso y tomo asiento junto ella.

-Bueno, te escribí dos veces nada más porque era peligroso haberlo hecho con mas frecuencia, sabía que podían haber interceptado las cartas, y tu tanto como yo sabes como están las cosas con el que no debe ser nombrado. Hermione en realidad quería hacerlo, pero podía ponerte en peligro- le explicaba el rubio mirando cada gesto en la cara de la castaña.

Hermione le miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que normalmente eran fríos, pero que con ella eran increíblemente cálidos. Él con todos era frío y distante, todo un Malfoy. Pero con ella era distinto, se atrevería a apostar que con las únicas personas que era amable era con Blaise y ella… ah y para su desgracia con Parkinson.

"!Parkinson!" pensó Hermione con rabia.

-¿Qué hacías tú con la Parkinson en el pasillo del tren?- preguntó con un tinte amenazante.

Draco la miro descolocado, "celosa" pensó y sonrió divertido, por un momento pensó en hacerla poner mas celosa pero era mejor no tentar la suerte, y menos en ese momento en el que ella estaba tan furiosa.

-Parkinson es solo una amiga, si la conocieras mejor te simpatizaría- le aseguró Draco.

Hermione le miro incrédula.

-Bueno quizás no fueran mejores amigas, pero si la soportarías mas- " y ella a ti" pensó Draco riendo.

– Sabes que ya estoy cansada de esperar tanto – dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

-¿Esperar que? – pregunto el rubio sin entender a que se refería la castaña.

- Esperar tanto para hacer esto – dijo Hermione y al momento se lanzó sobre Draco, dándole un beso bastante violento y que llevaba contenido hace mucho tiempo. Draco correspondió el beso gustosamente pegándola del vidrio del compartimiento. No necesitaban aire ¿para qué? Eran capaces de vivir sin el, ¿Quién dijo cohibirse? Hermione tenía entre sus manos los cabello de Draco, mientras este tomaba su cintura y tanteaba todo un nuevo terreno que tenia que recorrer.

Se separaron de golpe, ambos jadeando y con poco de saliva en sus labios (N/A:desagradable pero es la verdad).

-Eso… eso estuvo bien- jadeo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo podremos hacer este tipo de cosas delante de los demás?- preguntó al oído del chico.

-Bueno espero que este tipo de cosas no, me gusta hacerlas en privado pero si se te da el exhibicionismo no me importa – contestó riéndose a carcajada limpia el Slytherin.

Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Hablo de tomarnos la mano entre clases, a que no tengas que enviar a Luna a buscarme para vernos a escondidas, además odio que todas las chicas del colegio te miran con lujuria- habló la chica mientras miraba triste por la ventana.

- Sé que es incomodo- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – a mi también me dan unos celos inmenso cada vez que el Weasley habla contigo, o cuando veo que el Hufflepuff ese se te acerca a pedir consejos, cuando todo el mundo sabe que muere por ti – dijo en tono algo reprochante el rubio.

Hermione rió, sabía que se refería a Justin, pero ella no lo veía como nada mas sino como un compañero de clases.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, pero ahora no es buen momento, solo empeoraríamos las cosas – aclaró con tono algo melancólico.

Hermione asintió con pesar y le dio un ultimo abrazo.

-Será mejor que me valla, ya los chicos se preguntarán donde estoy. Aunque sabes tengo la leve sospecha de que Harry sabe algo de nosotros – aseguró la castaña mirando al rubio.

Draco también sospechaba eso, pero no le preocupaba, "Total Potter es de los buenos" él no haría nada que lastimara su Hermione, porque si, aunque odiara reconocerlo Hermione no solo era de él, sino también de Potter. Claro que en una manera muy diferente, no era cuestión de negar que la chica tenia un cariño especial por el héroe del mundo mágico pero Draco tenía la plena seguridad que solo lo quería como hermano, aunque claro eso no le quitaban que aparecieran algunos celos de vez en cuando.

-Pues… - Draco no sabía si se arrepentiría en cuanto dijera esto, Hermione le miro expectante -¿Por qué no le dices lo de lo nuestro a la comadreja y a Potter? –

A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos, pero luego dudo un poco – Bueno creo que a Harry podría decirle, pero a Ron… con él necesitaré mas tiempo – dijo la castaña, Draco entendía perfectamente, la comadreja era demasiado impulsivo.

-Zabini sabe de lo nuestro?- pregunto la chica, en el campamento no había compartido demasiado con Zabini, parecía muy buen muchacho, a pesar de todo, pero no podía confiar 100 en él, seguía siendo Slytherin.

Draco vio la duda en los ojos de la castaña, y como si le leyera el pensamiento dijo – claro que lo sabe, y el es 100 confiable, dale una oportunidad –

La Gryffindor sonrió, que Draco dijera eso fue mas que suficiente – claro, me voy- le dio un beso.

……………………………./&/……………………

Luna se dirigía de nuevo al compartimiento que compartía con Colin dando brinquitos, sin darse cuenta que mas de un grupo de personas se le quedaba viendo.

-¿ y bien? – dijo una voz tras la rubia. Luna paró en seco para mirar a quien le hablaba.

- ¡Ah!Eres tu Zabini, bueno ya llevé a Hermione al lugar acordado – dijo la rubia. El chico sonrió, luego de esto se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-Bueno Lovegood… eh gracias – dijo el moreno y se alejó.

Blaise fue caminando hacia el compartimiento donde estaban Draco y Hermione, ya deberías de haber hablado lo suficiente, faltaba poco para llegar al colegio y no era bueno que los vieran juntos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Eh Harry necesito hablar contigo- Harry miro a Ron intrigado.

-Es sobre tu sabes que…- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo esto que Harry cayera en la cuenta.

-Habla – dijo el pelinegro. Ron miró incomodo alrededor.

-¿Cuándo vas a ayudarme?- preguntó con tono algo desesperado. Harry sonrió, a este paso Ron iba a ser virgen a los 40.

-Hoy en la noche planificamos, ¿te parece?- preguntó mirando a su amigo. Ron asintió emocionado.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Ginny que estaba fastidiada de leer corazón de bruja.

-De nada- contestó Ron atropelladamente mientras miraba a la ventana, Hogwarts se divisaba al Horizonte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna se encontraba sentada hablando con Colin muy amenamente.

-Bueno si, y luego llegaron los mortifagos y Alejandro estaba manejando mientras Harry y yo no sabíamos que hacer… - Luna seguía con su relato de las aventuradas vacaciones que había tenido, mientras Colin prestaba atención a cada mínima cosa.

Pero en ese momento Luna se vio interrumpida por la puerta del compartimiento, donde apareció un pequeño niño.

-Hola- saludó el niño apenado mientras sus grandes rizos le tapaban un poco la vista.

-Joseph! – Luna se levantó y abrazo a el niño con mucho entusiasmo. El pequeño sonrojado correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Has visto a Draco? – preguntó luego de que la chica lo soltara para estupefacción de Colin.

- No, pero si sé que está en el ultimo compartimiento de la izquierda, por allá – explicó Luna señalando hacia donde tenía que caminar.

Joseph asintió, se despidió con la mano de Colin y Luna y salió del compartimiento.

-Amiga cuéntame que fue eso- preguntó extrañado el chico. Luna tomo asiento y siguió con su relato.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione caminaba hasta su compartimiento, en el camino se había encontrado a Joseph. El niño parecía mucho mejor desde la ultima vez que lo había visto en las vacaciones, las cuales el chico había termino pasando con los Weasley. Aunque la Orden había asignado a Draco como protector del niño, era obvio que por ahora no podía irse a la Mansión Malfoy, aun así, según supo Hermione al mismo tiempo que Draco le envió las dos cartas a ella, también le envió dos a Joseph.

Hermione miró con ternura al niño que caminaba directo hasta el compartimiento de su novio, ese niño despertaba en Draco la parte tierna que solo ella y el pequeño veían.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al castillo, la castaña estaba emocionada, estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡AH!- el grito de Ron no cubrió para nada lo que Hermione vio.

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter la miraban estupefactos. La castaña no podía articular ni una palabra ante la visión que tenía frente a ella. Ni Todos los años de amistad que tenían la habrían podido preparado para eso. Frente a ella, ambos chicos en ropa interior e intentando cubrirse con lo que tenían en mano.

-¿Chicos por que están desnudos? – pregunto Hermione volteando de inmediato a mirar hacia la puerta.

Harry tomó su pantalón y se lo colocó – es que ya estamos a punto de llegar al castillo y nos estábamos cambiando- dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, menos mal que era eso y no otra cosa, ella en realidad no dudaba de la virilidad de su amigo casi hermano Harry. Pero de Ron… bueno de Ron no se sabía nada.

-Ya puedes voltear Hermione- anunció el pelirrojo que se abrochaba su camisa.

-Disculpen no fue mi intención- Hermione aun estaba roja de la vergüenza, sobre todo por el hecho de que Harry estaba mas bueno de lo que ella había imaginado, hasta el mismo Ron la impresiono "Hermione abandona esos pensamientos impuros sobre tus amigos".

-Hermione- la chica dio un respingo al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos.

- Si te quieres cambiar, Ginny y Luna están a dos compartimientos –

La chica salió de su letargo y tomo de su baúl el uniforme.

Al entrar al compartimiento de sus amigas no recibió una vista muy diferente.

Luna la miraba, como siempre sin entender el porque de su espasmo -¿te sucede algo Hermione? –pregunto la chica, al ver como Luna la miraba con la falda puesta, pero aun en sostén.

-no…- dijo ella con cara de espanto.

-Aish Colin!- grito Ginny, que estaba al lado de Luna, la chica también en sostén era asistida por Colin que se lo abrochaba.

-¡pero que hace Colin aquí!- Gritó Hermione roja de vergüenza.

-Es que se que a Harry y Ron le incomodaría que yo me cambiara delante de ellos y al revés, para evitar eso pues vine a hacerlo con las chicas ¿no te importa verdad?- dio el chico como si fuera lo mas normal.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar al recordar lo que vio en el compartimiento pasado.

-No me hablen de esos dos cambiándose- murmuro Hermione tomando asiento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ginny colocándose a su lado, algo parecido hicieron los restantes en el compartimiento.

-es que vi en ropa interior a Harry y Ron - dijo la castaña avergonzada.

Luna y Colin se miraron estupefactos – no…- murmuraron ambos emocionados.

-¿y que tal están?- pregunto Colin divertido.

-No están mal- comenzó a decir Hermione pero al percatarse de lo que decía se detuvo en medio de su respuesta, ¿Qué estaba pensando? - ¡Colin! Son mis mejores amigo no quiero hablar de eso- dijo contundente la castaña.

-Ahí Herms, se que te dio vergüenza y todo pero si ya los vistes nada te cuesta contarnos – le pidió Luna sonriendo - ¿no es verdad Ginny? – preguntó buscando apoyo en su amiga.

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia – A Ron lo he visto además obviamente no puedo verlo con otros ojos ya que es mi hermano y a Harry bueno también lo he visto- dijo la pelirroja con sonrisa pícara.

Hermione, Colin y Luna abrieron los ojos impresionados -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- fueron las preguntas que salieron de la boca de los amigos los tres desesperados.

-Es que una vez entré a los vestidores luego de un partido Quidditch y escuché la ducha… y bueno ustedes entienden – dijo Ginny algo sonrojada. Hermione la miro impresionada, mientras Colin y Luna sonreían encantados.

-Te odio- exclamo Colin con gracia – cuanto daría yo por eso –

-Hey solo lo vi, no pasó nada mas, además que él nunca supo que yo estaba allí – se apresuro a aclarar Ginny, ya que tenía la impresión de que los demás pensaban otra cosa.

Hermione se cambió algo cansada, solo deseaba llegar rápido y poder cenar en grande para luego acostarse a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento de Draco.

-¿Señor Draco? –dijo Joseph quien abrió temeroso la puerta de el compartimiento en el cual estaba el rubio. Draco le miró con sorpresa.

- Entra Joseph, este… menos mal que viniste – fue lo que atinó a decir el rubio. El niño tomó asiento frente a Draco, justo al lado de Blaise que había llegado unos minutos antes.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de Hogwarts?- quiso saber Draco, pues según le habían explicado los hijos de muggles siempre llegaban con ideas raras sobre el castillo y las "pruebas" para ser seleccionados a las casas.

-Bueno en realidad sí. No entiendo muy bien lo de las casas – murmuro Joseph apenado.

-¡Es fácil! – exclamó Blaise algo emocionado acomodándose en su asiento para poder dar mejor su explicación.

-Hay 4 casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y la mejor que es Slytherin – dijo con suficiencia Zabini y Draco asintió divertido. Blaise como todos los de su casa no perdía oportunidad para hacerle propaganda a la honorable casa de las serpientes. – Bueno pero de todas formas por seguir el protocolo te explicaré las "virtudes" que requiere en cada casa, según los Gryffindors necesitan valor, aunque claro no has lidiado con Neville Longbotton y el mismo Weasley (varón) que son un par de cobardes, pero bueno todavía creo que el sombrero tiene una costura suelta porque no puede ser que ambos quedaran en la misma casa… -continuó hablando Blaise mas para si que para el pobre Joseph que le miraba descolocado, Draco miro al cielo en busca de ayuda.

-Está Ravenclaw - interrumpió Draco a su amigo Blaise que sonrió inocente – que según lo mas importante es la inteligencia, claro que nadie sabe que paso con Lunática Lovegood, aun así quizás si ella fuese rica no fuese loca, sino simplemente excéntrica – se desvió esta vez Draco por los caminos verdes de su monologo.

Esta vez fue Blaise quien le miro descolocado ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que confundía al niño? –Y está Hufflepuff donde lo mas importante es la lealtad y el trabajo duro – interrumpió esta vez Blaise a el platino que le miró enojado – aunque esas son idioteces es decir amistad hay en todas las casa, eso pienso, además el único que valió la pena de esos fue Cedric Diggory que descanse en paz, pero hablando de el resto de los de esa casa son solo los que no sirven para ninguna otra – dijo con cara de "pobres diablos" Blaise.

Draco carraspeo para interrumpirlo, Blaise suspiro.

-Y está Slytherin, aquí lo importante es la astucia – explico Draco divertido pues Blaise se irguió mostrando la insignia de Slytherin que estaba en su pecho.

-Esto es muy relativo en algunos casos entran gente pues astuta e inteligente como yo – sonrió Draco señalándose – y en otros bueno… entra Blaise- dijo señalando con la cabeza al pelinegro que le miró enojado.

-¿ Yo a cuál entraré? – preguntó dudoso Joseph mirando a ambos slytherin.

-¡Pues en Slytherin por supuesto! – exclamó Blaise.

Joseph le miro dudoso, el no creía que fuera el mas astuto. Draco vio la duda en los ojos de Joseph y siguiendo el consejo de Hermione en eso de "ser más comprensivo" dijo.

- Entraras en la que el sombrero considere que será mejor para ti – le habló con mucho tacto el rubio. Joseph le miro y sonrió.

-gracias – dijo un poco mas animado el niño.

-Bien ahora vete que tenemos que alistarnos y ya vamos a llegar. Deja los nervios – le dijo Draco al niño, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El niño camino hacia la puerta y justo antes de irse preguntó.

-¿Los veré en el colegio? – preguntó dudoso. Tanto Draco como Blaise se vieron en cierta forma reflejados en los ojos de ese niño, ambos slytherin nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrar sus miedos pues como dignos hijos de mortifagos, y mas aun magos de la alta alcurnia y sangre puras como eran, tenían que ser ecuánimes desde su niñez, cosa que a leguas Joseph no hacía.

-Claro – respondieron ambos.

Cuando Joseph cerró la puerta, Draco y Blaise se miraron.

-Solo espero que no quede en Huffepuff – musito el ultimo divertido.


	3. Capitulo 3

No tengo palabras para explicar porque he tardado tanto, principalmente me es que me robaron mi laptop, cosa que retraso todas mis publicaciones, comenzando por el hecho de que PERDI los nuevos capítulos y mis ONE SHOT, uno en particular que volveré a comenzar aunque no estoy seguro que quede igual. No se que puedan pensar de este capitulo, es un poco raro las ideas fueron apareciendo solas. No me hago responsable de nada.

Gracias por los reviuw a Monnyca Malfoy, Dramion Black, Dulce y Adelys Malfoy.

Este cap es un poco mas largo creo, Mucho Gryffindor, un poquito de Slytherin.

CAPITULO III.

_Todo guerrero de la luz tuvo miedo antes de entrar en combate.  
Todo guerrero de la luz traicionó y mintió en el pasado.  
Todo guerrero de la luz falló en sus obligaciones espirituales.  
Todo guerrero de la luz dijo sí cuando quería negarse.  
Todo guerrero de la luz hirió a alguien que amaba.  
_

_Por eso es un guerrero de luz: porque pasó por todo eso y no perdió la esperanza de ser mejor de lo que era._

De: El Manual del Guerrero de la Luz Paulo Coelho

Camino lentamente hasta el taburete que mostraba una mujer bastante arrugada, sostenía un sombrero viejo y degastado que extrañamente cantó una canción bastante rara, cuando pronunciaron su nombre tembló de pies a cabeza, el señor Draco le había explicado todo en cuanto a lo que se refería a las casas, se preguntaba si lo decepcionaría mucho si no quedaba en Slytherin. El viejo sombrero comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

"hum… tienes una gran mente, no te preocupes no estas hecho para Slytherin y tampoco para Gryffindor… puede que para Hufflepuff deseas tener amigos mas que nadie, y ahí los encontraras, pero tienes una mente brillante… creo que ya tome la decisión"

-¡Ravenclaw! –

Joseph se levanto, camino hasta la mesa donde le aplaudían, Luna Lovegood le hizo señas para que tomara asiento con ella, Joseph sonrio agradecido, y antes de hablar con Luna miro inquieto a la mesa de las serpientes, Draco y Blaise le miraron y le concedieron un par de sonrisas cómplices, bueno, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez este fuera un año muy bueno.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny y Colín de cada lado, frente a ella Harry y Ron susurraban mientras dirigían miradas furtivas a varios lugares "estos se traen algo entre manos" pensó la castaña, tendría que averiguar el que.

-Herms viste ya como vino Zhacharias Smith – Hermione presto atención por primera vez a lo que decía Colin, valla el Hufflepuff si que había cambiado su cabello rubio oscuro y su cara de mal humor, cosa que si mantenía de los años anteriores, si el chico era atractivo, le recordaba bastante a Draco.

¿ que estaría haciendo su novio?

" ¡que emoción!" pensó cual tonta, le encantaba decir novio, lastima que no lo podía gritar a todos en el colegio, pero bueno no todo puede ser perfecto ¿verdad?.

Hermione miró a su _novio_, el rubio estaba hablando muy divertido con Pansy Parkinson y con Blaise. "gr muerte a Parkinson" La odiaba, ella podía estar con Draco delante de todos.

-Bueno jóvenes recuerden que esta prohibido entrar al bosque –todos asintieron acostumbrados.

Joseph hablaba animadamente con Luna.

-te va a gustar nuestra sala común, es bastante bonita – le comentaba la rubia, el niño asintió deseoso de terminar de comer y poder ir a ver la sala.

…………………………….

-¿Harry y que piensas de Johanna? – pregunto Ron, Potter miro a la chica en cuestión, no era tan fea, no como las otras 4 que le había señalado su amigo, por lo menos pasaba en lo decente, y es que Ron tenia un gusto tan… tan ¿selecto?.

-bueno mejor esa que las otras- explico Harry.

-bueno espero que lo haga bien –Harry sonrió divertido, a estas alturas cualquier cosa lo haría bien estando con Ron que no tenia experiencia en nada.

-creo que si lo hace bien – musito Harry mirando el vaivén de las caderas de Johanna.

-¿no me digas que te acostaste con ella? – la pregunta agarro desprevenido a Harry.

-no… creo que no – respondió con sinceridad.

-¡crees!- exclamo Ron atrayendo la atención de Seamus, Dean y Neville que estaban a su alrededor.

-bueno, no te sulfures, déjame revisar – explico Harry sacando una libretica negra con un león dorado estampado en la cubierta.

Ron se acerco y miro asombrado una lista de nombres ¡todos de chicas!.

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto Ron con miedo.

- es la lista de los ligues – no fue Harry quien contesto, sino, para su sorpresa, Neville.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ron. Y sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez, Neville le miro con suficiencia. Y de la misma forma que Harry lo hizo, Neville saco de su bolsillo una libretica vino tintó, con el mismo león estampado.

-¿tu también tienes? – pregunto Ron mirando la de Neville "¡esto es el colmo!" pensó disgustado.

-todos tenemos Ron – explico Seamus metiéndose también en la conversación y saco la suya que era igual que las otras pero gris, a eso le siguió Dean que saco la suya pero marrón.

-pe…pero… - murmuro Ron rojo de la vergüenza ¿Por qué él no tenia libreta de _ligues_?.

-no, no lo hice con ella – concluyo Harry saliendo de su concentrada lectura, y cerro la libreta.

-¿me pueden explicar que es eso de la libreta de ligues? – pregunto disgustado Ron.

- ¡no grites! – Apremio Dean – mira cuando inicias tu vida sexual, hay una tradición en Hogwarts en la que aparece una libretica, y una nota que explica para que sirve-

Ron miro maravillado las libretas de sus amigos "yo quiero una…" pensó con fastidio. Y cayó en cuenta, eso significaba que ellos sabían que él era… era virgen.

Harry se dio cuenta de la cara de su amigo.

-bueno Ron, no te desanimes – intento apoyarle. Neville sonrió.

-Bueno tranquilo nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir a tu _primera_ chica- explicó este con una sonrisa radiante, a lo que Seamus y Dean asintieron.

-¿y con cuantas han estado ustedes? – preguntó Ron rojo de la vergüenza, ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo?.

- no es cosa de hablarlo aquí – murmuro Harry, mirando como Hermione, Ginny y Colin prestaban mas atención de la debida a su conversación.

Ron se resigno a esperar a que estuvieran en el cuarto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por otro lado Hermione, Ginny y Colín tenían su propia reunión en la misma mesa.

-chicas tengo que hacerles una confesión- murmuro Colin seriamente, Ginny y Hermione se miraron preocupadas ¿Qué le pasaría a su amigo?.

-Habla Colín que me tienes en ascuas – apuro Ginny.

-es que soy Gay – soltó este y se hecho a reír. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y solo atinaron a carcajearse.

-¡hay y yo que estaba locamente enamorada de ti!- exclamó Ginny dramática.

- es que estoy tan bueno que causo sensación en ambos sexos – siguió la burla Colín – no en serio chicas, me siento triste, estoy muy solito… - Hermione le tomo de la mano.

-Colibrí- Colín sonrió, así le decían Luna, Ginny y Hermione, era su nombre clave para las misiones – hablaremos hoy en la noche de eso, es urgente una reunión –Ginny aplaudió emocionada.

- ¡le diré a Luciérnaga!- nombre clave de Luna, y salió corriendo a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su novia fuese tan feliz con esos gryffindors.

-deja los celos – Blaise le saco de sus frustraciones. – solo esta hablando con mi pelirroja y con Colín –

- bueno igual me dan celos- gruño Draco, ahora viendo como Harry le hablaba a su castañita.

-¿de quien? ¿Colín? – se rio Blaise – además no puedes hacer nada, así que relájate antes de que Pansy comience con sus preguntas.

-muy tarde – tanto Blaise como Draco se miraron fastidiados – ¿me van a decir que les paso a ustedes este verano?.

Así era Pansy, terriblemente curiosa y fastidiosamente intuitiva.

-nada Pansy, cosas de chicos – contesto el castaño. La chica le miro ceñuda.

-tarde o temprano me lo dirán – amenazo, y se paro de su asiento –me voy a la sala común.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Entonces Colibrí dinos ¿que te pasa? – preguntó Hermione, ya con su pijama puesta.

- ¿no esperaremos a Luciérnaga? – preguntó Ginny mirando el retrato, desde el año anterior Luna sabía la entrada a la casa de Gryffindor, al igual que ellas la de Ravenclaw, pero como a ninguna de las presentes soportaba a Cho Chang y su sequito preferían ir a Gryffindor.

Luna no se hizo esperar y paso por el retrato saltando.

-¡Hola Colibrí! – grito la rubia estampándole un beso a su amigo –¡amigas! – y abrazo a las chicas.

-bueno comencemos la reunión – anuncio Colín.

Las tres chicas se acomodaron en un sofá de tres plazas, con una cobija de cuadros sobre ellas.

-Bueno amigas tengo que decirles que estoy muy triste – las tras muchachas se vieron apenadas, bueno es que Colín era prácticamente el único gay _fuera del Closet _del colegio, los otros solo lo hacían a escondidas.

Por si, habían mas, igual que sus lesbianas, pero ellas no tocaban esos puntos. Aun así pasaban noches haciendo conjeturas de quienes eran de ese grupo en el colegio. Llegaron a la conclusión que Justin de Hufflepuff si lo era, también Roger Davis aunque ya este se había ido del colegio, y de su propia casa estaba Colín, aunque este les confeso que había otro Gry de bateaba para el otro equipo peor nunca les quiso revelar quien era.

-Bueno Colín, creo que es mejor que no busques amor en este colegio – fue Hermione la que hablo, los demás la miraron impresionados.

-déjame explicarte, aquí todos ya te tienen, o mejor dicho nos tienen catalogados, y bueno los otros chicos de tu misma tendencia no quieren ser descubiertos… así que bueno, olvídate de andar detrás de los de aquí-

Todos asintieron con tristeza, era la simple verdad.

-¿tendré que esperar hasta que nos graduemos?-

Todos se quedaron pensando en eso… -definitivamente no –

Fue Luna la que hablo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-haremos algo en vacaciones de diciembre – los otros tres la miraron divertidos, cuando se le metía en la cabeza a Luna no había quien la sacara de eso.

- viajaremos y veremos las posibilidades de presentarte chicos - una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Colín.

-¡Hay amiga si por favor! –

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Ginny le dijiste lo que tenias que decirle a Hemi-one?- Hermione miro a Luna interesada y luego a Ginny.

-bueno es que quería decírselo contigo aquí – respondió la pelirroja y miro a Colín – Colibrí esto es cosa de chicas –

Colín la miro descolocado ¿de chicas? ¿desde cuando no le incluían en sus cosas de chicas?

-Si Colín lo sentimos pero esto es algo que no nos incube solo a nosotras – explico Luna sonriéndole.

Colín refunfuño y se levanto.

-Esta bien pero cuando yo tenga que hablar de cosas de chicos no crean que las buscare – y camino en dirección a los cuartos de fingidamente indignado.

Las tres chicas sonrieron.

-¿y bien?- dijo Hermione mirándolas.

-Bueno- Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa, Ginny saco de su bolso una tarjeta. Hermione la miro indecisa y la tomo, el sello de Hogwarst aparecía en el sobre.

-ábrelo –alentó Luna sentándose al lado de ella.

Hermione saco el papel y abrió la carta.

"_Señorita Hermione Granger._

_El Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene el placer de invitarla a formar parte del CLUB GIRLS de la Honorable casa de Godric Gryffindor._

_Si decides aceptar, serás conocida como una GryGirl, recibiendo los beneficios y los deberes que estos implican._

_El carnet esta en el sobre, asiste a la reunión de iniciación será el tercer sábado de este mes._

_Saludos._

_Parvati Patil._

_Presidenta de las GryGirls."_

Hermione miro a ambas chicas.

-¿acepto?-

Colín camino hacia su habitación, la cual este año era la ultima y tenia que pasar por todas las demás.

Al pasar por la habitación de los chicos del 6to año escucho voces y se detuvo, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-¡bueno me pueden terminar de explicar para que sirve la fulana libretita!-

- la verdad no sabemos ni como comenzó esto – ese era Neville – solo sabemos que cuando comienzas a tener relaciones sexuales aparece la libreta…

-¿pero quien nos la da? – pregunto Ron fastidiado.

-bueno me creerías si te digo que es Hogwarts- esta vez fue Colín que hablo entrando a la habitación.

Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos e incomodos. ¿Colín Creeve hablando de _esas_ cosas con ellos?

El chico se sonrojo al verse observado por todos.

-disculpen no quise interrumpir- dijo disponiéndose a salir.

-¡No! ¿Explícanos como es eso de que Hogwarst nos da las fulanas libretas?- Esta vez fue Harry que se acerco a él y le invito a sentarse.

-Bueno a todos nos llega la libreta justo cuando… este terminamos el _acto_- Todos se miraron un poco incomodo y Harry estuvo muy seguro de que a mas de uno le paso por la cabeza preguntarse ¿con quien habrá sido la primera vez de Colín? Pese a esto no cambio el ánimo de los presentes para saber la historia.

-Bueno según dice la leyenda, una vez Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor se enamoraron de la misma chica- un "oh…" de los presentes hizo sonreír a Colín, no estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir esa atención.

-Ambos al enterarse pelearon y se debatieron a duelo, se dice que en medio de la pelea un hechizo (que no se sabe de parte de quien fue) dio lleno en el pecho del amor de ambos. La mujer cayo sufriendo y muy adolorida.

Dice la historia que ella no quiso saber de ellos nunca mas y decidió alejarse, Ambos hombres, Godric y Salazar decidieron hacer una tregua e intentaron idear una manera para que los futuros chicos de Hogwarst pudieran "identificar" el amor de su vida –

Todos miraron sus libretas interesados, algunos la revisaron como si buscaran un artefacto. Colín saco su propia libreta que era amarilla.

-¿y como funciona _eso_ que nos hace identificar el supuesto amor de nuestras vidas? – pregunto Seamus con un tono escéptico.

- En realidad no lo sé, supongo que porque no he encontrado el amor de mi vida – bromeo Colín – pero dicen que algo pasa… -

-¿y tiene que pasar con sexo? – pregunto Ron, si seguía así nunca encontraría a nadie.

- bueno Ronald, recuerda que en la antigüedad, tener relaciones sexuales era algo mucho mas tabú, pensaban mucho esas tonterías de ¡encontrar a la persona indicada que te haga volar y que disfruten el momento especial! – explico Colín con una voz bastante mas aguda.

Ron se sonrojo, él le había dicho algo parecido a Harry el verano pasado, cuando hablaban de encontrar pareja para él. Decidió seguir prestándole atención a Colín.

-Como decía, antes se pensaba que bueno con la persona que lo hacías era porque estabas 100 seguro de que la amabas, dice la leyenda que en las libretas reaccionaran de alguna manera… pero no se sabe como es exactamente.

Todos se miraron divertidos, casi todos tenían a mas de 3 chicas anotadas en su libreta.

Al ver que comenzaban a discutir de que chica esta mas buena, cual tenía mas culo y cual era su próxima conquista Colín se levanto silenciosamente y camino a su cuarto, a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué tenia que ser el diferente? Le gustaría compartir esas cosas… en el medio del pasillo alguien le detuvo.

-Colín – el aludido volteo y miro fijamente a los ojos verdes Harry – gracias y discúlpanos – Harry miro a la habitación donde todos reían, Colín asintió y mostro una leve sonrisa.

- no hay de que Harry, no tienes de que disculparte- y entro a su cuarto.

Pansy Parkinson miro indignada la lista que tenía en la mano.

-¡Hermione Granger! – vocifero, en su poder tenia la lista de las nuevas candidatas a ser las Girls de cada casa.

-Cálmate Pansy – Millicent se le acerco pero Pansy le miro fulminándola.

-esto no se queda así, primero la estúpida de la Weasley y ahora Granger… -

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo, y camino hacia la sala común, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de Draco y Blaise.

-Draco, que te lo digo yo, estos les va a encantar a las chicas – Un Brillo apareció en los ojos de Pansy "chicas", así que Blaisi Pooh y Draqui Pooh ¿tenían nuevas conquistas? ¡ya se encargaría de saber quienes eran!.

-¿Bueno pero tendremos tiempo de organizarlo? – ese fue Draco, siempre con su tono altivo.

-¡claro! Es el tercer sábado de este mes… - Ambos sonrieron cómplices, le darían una sorpresa a sus novias.

ME DICEN QUE PIENSAN.

QUISIERA CONSEJOS PARA LOS APODOS de GINNY Y HERMIONE.

No tiene que ser exactamente un animal que vuele o algo, solo que este parecido al nombre como Colín es Colibrí y Luna es Luciérnaga, pero mi imaginación no da para tanto, sobre todo con Ginny y Hermione. Así que si tienen nombres que pueda utilizar me dicen? Gracias cuidenc


End file.
